


baking and idiocity

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Carrie stares at her boyfriend and girlfriend in shock, her mouth dropped. "What the fu-" Her words get cut off as Flynn sheepishly grins at her, the dark-skinned girl's braids flying as she slid off the counter and back onto her feet. "Surprise?"- a caricklynn drabble for vi.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	baking and idiocity

Carrie stares at her boyfriend and girlfriend in shock, her mouth dropped. "What the fu-"

Her words get cut off as Flynn sheepishly grins at her, the dark-skinned girl's braids flying as she slid off the counter and back onto her feet. "Surprise?" 

Carrie just gapes at them. Nick speaks, wiping his hands off on his brown apron. "We were making brownies and well... things got out of hand."

Carrie snorts, finally closing her mouth. "I can see that. My dad is going to kill you."

Nick shrugs, putting the baking sheet into the oven. "He won't. He loves us." Flynn nods, a smile on her face. Carrie merely facepalms.

They are idiots, yes, but they are her idiots. 

Nick pulls her close to him, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Flynn joins, wrapping her arms around Carrie's waist. "I'm really sorry about your kitchen though." Carrie snorted, enjoying the warmth of the two of them, and the feeling of Nick's fingers starting to gently comb through her hair. 

"I'm sure the two of you are very sorry." She mumbled with an eye roll. She sighed as she leaned into their touch. Nick shrugs again, kissing her forehead again and Flynn just hums in response. "I guess, that if you keep playing with my hair, I’ll consider forgiving you." Carrie mumbles. Flynn grins at her, and Carrie laughs.

Yeah, they are her idiots. 


End file.
